


01【莲花血鸭×男少主】月下有美人

by yanxiJudy



Category: all男少主, 男少主 - Fandom, 莲花血鸭 - Fandom, 食物语
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiJudy/pseuds/yanxiJudy
Summary: 无意识流脑洞车拼凑在一起的车！无多少剧情逻辑可言！
Relationships: 莲花血鸭×男少主
Kudos: 26





	01【莲花血鸭×男少主】月下有美人

**Author's Note:**

> 无意识脑洞车，全是及时行乐的短片串联起来的。  
> 设定是即将任职食神的空桑少主需要完成九重天司命星君布下的历劫任务。结果历劫对象从一个变成了许多个的狗血废料文。  
> 这里只发车的部分。  
> 想要看剧情的亲们欢迎关注LOFTER的数风流，点击搜索文章01【莲花血鸭×男少主】观看。ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

在地窖里，有美人和美酒（≥18）

猝不及防的，尖利的牙叼起了少年平而薄的唇。不等少年反应，有什么东西横冲直撞的扫过了他身与心的双重设防。

喷洒在下颚的是湿热气息，和周遭的阴冷气息全然不同，冷热混合着喷洒在颈上，让少年不由得一颤。

不对劲，很不对劲……

“莲华，唔……”你在做什么？

下唇被恶意的叼住，牙关的攻防显得苍白无力。长舌很快就缠上了灵活的芬芳，在残留有淡淡薄荷气息的口舌中疯狂的舞动，强迫着尚且不清楚现在处境的小舌交缠迎敌。

过度的深入使得莲花血鸭异常尖锐的牙齿刺破了少年的唇角，扑鼻的热气透过肌肤喷洒在了汩汩血珠上，像是恍然大悟自身残留的下一道防障，大脑对接成功的少年猛地护住了自己的衣裳，身体不由自主的战栗。波光潋滟的一翦春水拒绝倒映出施虐者的深情，换来了莲花血鸭更为粗暴的触碰。

莲花血鸭究竟是在荒山野岭行军千里的将军，他没有急于一时的猛攻，却也不给身下少年策划逃离的机会。

莲花血鸭一手提起少年，将他按在了身后泥土堆成的土墙。

纵然四周黑的伸手不见五指，但背后的泥土气息和双脚垂落于地面的重力还是在提醒少年他此刻极有可能被莲花血鸭按在了墙壁上。

“不，唔！”莲华，你在做什么？

莲花血鸭突然很庆幸，不仅因为自己的便服和少年的礼服凑成了夫夫成对的喜服，更因为这是那一件不知多少次被他偷回房间的礼服。

哪怕他蒙上双眼，都可以轻松的解开衣扣，将他从少年的身上完整地剥离，露出红衣之下肌理分明的白嫩。

他的指腹，隔着一层消磨的薄茧，在漆黑中精准的按压在了一颗圆润的红点上，不意外看到的少年的双瞳中因敏感而缩小。

‘他明明没有看到，’

少年不敢置信的瞪大双眼，眼里始终倒映着莲花血鸭那一双欲火焚烧的红。  
他明明没有离开两人的对视。

‘他怎么会……’

精准的拿捏住那一点别致的朱红，莲花血鸭停下了舌尖对鲜血的掠夺。一把提起少年耷拉着礼服的双臂，缠绕着将它们悬在上方。肢体动作的变化使得少年的胸膛不受控制的向上方送去，不等少年从方才放开的喘息中回神，一种莫名的压迫感席卷了他不曾被人触碰过得胸口。

“莲华！！！”

开口训斥的尾音颤抖着，少年失去手臂支撑的身体猛地滑坐在了莲华的膝上，隔着衣料的滑动让少年对于选择身下的着力点愈发的迟钝和模糊。他只觉得身后坑洼的土墙正突兀的摩擦着他脊椎尾处的那一点痒意，艰难地坐在莲花血鸭上下抖动的膝上，后背亦难以抵制那隔靴搔痒的酥麻，少年只好通过不断远离与墙面的接触来冷却自己不知何时点燃的热意。

“嗯！”

胸口的疼痛似乎夹杂了更多刺激大脑的酥麻。就像是被一点雷电打在了自己最靠近血泵的胸腔，他左侧的那一点被莲华用尖牙挑起叼在口中，被那一根滑腻的红舌全方位的侦察着。他俯身看到衣裳发丝丝毫未乱的莲花血鸭，不由得挣扎着想要摆脱双手的桎梏，再用力推开身下肆无忌惮的唇舌。

无法找到远离莲花血鸭和坑洼墙面凌虐的着力点，少年只能在精疲力尽的时候一点一点的重新附着在摩擦着椎尾骨，从而麻痹神志的墙面上，任凭座下的大腿如何磨蹭和抖动，他都没了支撑上半身向豺狼口中送食的兴致。

比起这种主动示意疼爱的姿势，脊椎尾的酥麻折磨只是让少年眼底的水光汹涌四起，夺眶而出罢了。两者相比，胸前逼近心跳的啃噬更让他奔溃。

那是逼近死亡的致命欲望。最容易被人一击致死的位置，却还是他最敏感的位置。

莲华看着眼前的朱红情难自己挺立，兀自颤颤巍巍的抖动着方才牵扯出的一根银丝。

长舌扫过腹上的肌肤，少年精瘦的腰肢轻轻地颤抖着，侧过脸，少年羞耻的觉得自己像是被按在刀板上用刀背描摹肌理的兔子，只等厨师判定好骨架刀解的那一斩。

“莲华！”

话音未落，粗糙的指腹自顾自的缠绕上了少年微微僵硬的下身。顾不上被迫有反应的羞耻，在确定自己的下身被他人包裹的那一瞬间，少年羞红的面颊上划过了两道清冽的水渍。

“不可以！”

回答他的是无声的运动。

反抗无效的少年被重新压倒在地上，但是少年薄红的面颊却没有因此退却。

脊椎骨的酥麻感消失，很快就被前端疼痛却又炙热的触碰而牵起更多的瘙痒。

凌乱的礼服像是有意识的束缚在了少年伸直的双臂上，在来回的动作里打上了死结，以至于莲花血鸭放开了少年的双手，身下的人依旧没办法抬手挥赶——又或许他已经没有力气挥斥了。

感觉着游离在胸口的啃咬特意疼爱着朱红的两点，被意外的火热刺激到大脑运转失灵，少年除了在一次又一次的触碰和啃咬中嗯啊吸气外，已经不知道该有什么其他的反应了。这是一种舒适和羞耻交杂出的怪异刺激。明明连下身都被人肆意的玩弄了，他却没有赶人的意识，反而在疼痛中找到了身体急切的反应。

“啊！”

压倒在地的少年不由得抬头看向身下。原先被唾液清洗到光泽通透的朱红周围，模糊的看到了一圈泛青的咬痕。胸口突然像是少女初出发育般的微微隆起——正是刚才那奋力的一咬。

“疼……嗯！”

就在他以为自己可以从胸口的疼痛中找回理智时，经受不住身心双重刺激的下身在快速的套弄下，毫无预兆的喷溅出了浓腻的白浊。

精准度不高的浊液高速冲撞着颤栗的朱红，少年被迫开辟的朱红收到了下身坚船利炮的轰炸，他难耐的扭开身子，下身却还是逃不脱失误的攻击——最后一抹白浊溅在了少年红涨的长颈上。像是穿戴了一条散发着白光的锁链，缠绕着不知何时密密麻麻铺着在颈边的红痕。

“嗯……不……不可以！”

还没从方才猝不及防的高潮里回神，深藏在股缝间的私密被一根手指搜刮到了方位。停留在股缝间的抓挠让本就处于高潮的身体绷得笔直，少年想蜷起双腿，却被莲花血鸭趁机扒开了最后一点遮掩用的衣料，一双纤长有力的双腿似乎还散发出了如白月光般的亮泽，在莲花血鸭的眼中不安的紧紧并靠着。

被莲花血鸭得了便宜的少年面上又是一阵爆红，他不顾还被人握在手中的下身，开始往身后方向匍匐。可是一离开手指的横扫，缩在股间的后穴又莫名感到了饥渴。被这种进退维谷折磨着身心，处于羞耻心爆炸边缘的少年猛地在屈膝之后，踢出了一脚。

他没有莲花血鸭的夜视能力，所以这一脚里并没有任何计算，也注定要暴露出他沾染着点点水光的后穴。

论速度，在当下的环境，空桑少主显然是处于劣势。精准定位的莲花血鸭眼底一暗，左手捞过踢向自己肩窝的玉足，一把拉近了偏离身前距离的少年，停在下方的右手，精准的插入了微微开口的后方。

“你！”

少年面色一瞬间变得惨白，倒不是莲花血鸭在被他捉住的脚底上又啃又舔带来的滋味太过磨人，也不是莫名被人用手指插了后穴还逼近更深处的怪异，而是……

莲花血鸭将热度惊人的下身压上了少年刚刚经历第一次高潮的阴茎。

贴身的对比终于让空桑少主从处于后穴被人又塞进一根手指的恐惧中回神，他几乎可以清楚地感受到来自身上莲华的热度不停地拍打着，戳动着自己发泄后柔软的下身。

不是同一个尺寸的认知如同一锅热油浇了他一身，让他又难受，却又难以自拔的放纵他贴近。

这种用私密之物相互安慰的消磨感让少年难得对于莲花血鸭先前的动作有了几分放纵，却也隐隐约约察觉出了抵住自己后穴的那一只手，做的来回出入运动有什么别的意味。

“莲华，不行了，你停一下……”

在莲花血鸭无声的进攻着，下身的拍打和撞击越来越快，他已经明显感受到了自己的下身有了第二次的抬头的预兆，而在他后穴处进进出出的终于不再只是一只手上的一两根手指。

他似乎明白身上的人想要做什么了！

“不……别这样……莲华，这里不可以！”

回答他的是紧贴在抬腿内侧的一口舔咬，他的双腿架在莲花血鸭的肩窝处，说是架着，倒不如说是被他牢牢地锁在了腋下。

“莲华，莲华，你听得到吗？莲华。”

感觉到身上的人正牵着自己的手向下探去，少年眼中带着淡淡的期许，以为这一次的进攻可以用他的手去消磨。却不想手下的触感，却和他后穴处的瘙痒，在大脑的神经中枢碰撞出绝对一致的火花。

‘原来后穴流出黏腻液体的触感，竟然比前端还要湿滑么，可是，我怎么可能会有这样的反应？’

少年想仰起身子，却又被莲花血鸭压回了地面：“莲华，不可以的，它不行。”

莲花血鸭看着裹上了唾液与少年肠液的开口处，附而抬头看向酒窖深处，突然抱起少年的腰肢，起身向酒窖里走去。

“莲华！”

突然地失重让少年惊慌的环紧了险些滑落出莲花血鸭腰肢的双腿。

越是紧紧的盘住，越是可以感受到一根温度烫人的东西若有若无的抵在他微微开口的后穴。对方的浅尝辄止让少年有一点舒适，但更多的还是警惕和恐惧。他和莲花血鸭都是男人，莲花血鸭找他疏解，若是用手就算了，可是身后……

这怎么可能呢？

怀揣着后穴有可能不保的不安思绪，在折磨中再次抬头的下身让少年几欲羞愤而死。

有那么几次，他的前端划过莲花血鸭腹部深深凿刻的人鱼线，在层层腹肌上来回搓动和摩擦，这一度让埋首他颈间的莲花血鸭死死地咬住了他的脖颈深吸一口气，就像在食用的垂涎已久的猎物前，还没有做完神圣的洗礼一样的克制。

几次下来，少年僵住的身子简直难以接受下身在交叠的肌腹间来回摇摆的姿势。带着自暴自弃的羞愤，他直接贴上了莲花血鸭大步前行的上身，自己的前端虽得以解脱，但是后穴的插入感，面对最不想发生的事情，还是让他眼角再次湿润起来。

‘就这样吧。’

少年自暴自弃的再一次拉低了底线，他环住莲花血鸭的脖颈想。

‘只是这种程度的话……’

然而现实注定不能如他所愿。

就在少年卑微的趴伏在莲花血鸭胸口时，莲花血鸭找到了酒窖里最大的一坛酒缸，不假思索的掀开裹着两斤黄泥的酒封，浓烈的酒香顿时充斥了鼻尖的残香，酒气从两人的喘息中呵出。

是酒，

好酒。

少年猛然想起了什么，没来得及看看身下的酒坛，就被莲花血鸭猛地拽离身体。咬合着莲花血鸭前端的后穴在摩擦声里骤然与它分离，牵起的痒意直挠他被折辱的双腿，失去感觉的坠落却被触及水面的怔愣打断。

那是一方堪堪容下少年折合躯体探入的酒缸口，因为少年椎尾骨以下的臀部的没入溅出了缸里的酒水，水花掠过阴茎低端，疼痛和瘙痒惹得少年娇喘不息。在这漫长的黑夜里不断放大瞳孔，终于也能模糊的看清莲花血鸭的脸庞。那一双即使身在黑夜也能让人记忆深刻的视线，让卡坐在酒缸口的空桑少主不可控的留下了两行清泪。

眼泪划过发烧的面颊还是热的。

莲花血鸭看着刚好能容许自己下身深入少年后穴的酒缸口，眼神暗了暗，耳边恰好又少年轻声地啜泣，他循声抬眸，被眼前的景象吸引了目光。

只见漆黑的酒窖里，少主通红的面颊上闪着淋淋泪斑，桃红色的面颊是身上唯一一抹属于少年自己的颜色，颈肩上被人啃噬的牙印上带着一点类似血迹的红痕，胸前的红豆早已失去了之前停留于相思的诱惑，变成了傲然挺立的朱果，学会了如何勾引人在果实上停留。先前流淌的浊液和汗水都夹杂了莲花血鸭的津液，混杂在少年的小腹上，一片水光狼藉。伸展在酒缸外的双腿还保持着向内靠拢的保护姿势，因为坐在酒缸上的缘故，少年的后穴像是会喝酒的小嘴，一点一点的吞咽这差点将它淹没的酒水，陈酒的酒精刺激得少年绷紧了双腿，圆润的趾头伸展到几乎要绷平红肿的牙印斑驳的脚背。

“莲华……”

少年半眯着眼，眼底还有方才流泪的水光。

“不可以……”

这是我的女儿红。

不等少年再做解释，莲花血鸭一把捞起了游荡在酒缸外的双腿，抬着它们向少年上折去。双腿被倾身而下的莲花血鸭架在肩上，酒缸没过了少年整个脊椎尾，原本浅尝酒水的后穴此刻几乎陷进了浑浊的酒缸中。少主上半身被莲花血鸭按在酒缸边，整个身子像是被折叠在了一起，只要他愿意，他甚至可以抬手自己环住挂在莲花血鸭肩上的那两条腿。

但是他不能。

莲花血鸭的前端毫无预兆的刺穿了跌宕的水面，一击抵进吞吐酒水的后穴。

“呃啊！——”

少年的唇色惨白。

虽然有液体的浇灌，他承受的冲击已经有所减少，但是第一次被人压在身下蹂躏，少年还是被这样剧烈的动作惊得面容惨淡。

这一次，莲花血鸭没有再看少年的面色，成年烈酒的浇灌刺激着他第一次深入时毫不犹豫的整根没入。

遭受这般残酷对待的少年直到莲花血鸭完成了他的第一次进出都还处于怔愣和疼痛中难以回神。

‘我在做什么？’

‘莲华在做什么？’

‘我们在做什么？’

不等少年从身上的冲撞中得出真相，莲花血鸭刚刚探出一半的下身再一次贯穿了潜藏在浑浊酒水里的后穴。

水光潋滟，激起了一层层壮烈的水花，沾湿了两人身下的肌肤，少年的面色由红变白，再从白到红，紧闭的牙关里难以压抑的是随着那一浅一深的冲撞中蹦出的呻吟。

每一次剧烈的冲击，都是从肠肉带着遐想，描绘阴茎的前端的大小开始，凌迟般的刺激感从蹭过层层肠肉中的一点凸起延展，承受刺激的肠肉用最快的速度收缩着，紧紧地描摹着有婴孩半臂大小的整根茎身。这样的深入需要等到布满手印的臀瓣感受到了茎身后囊袋的挤压才算数。在那之后，茎身丝毫不做停留的，整根以极快的速度抽出。方才被挤压的肠肉还等不及挽留那令它们缠绵的肉身，就被酒缸中的酒水灌了个措手不及，撕裂到火红的后穴翻出了肠壁的褶皱，在激荡的水花后再次承受下一个意想不到的冲击。

“嗯！……呃，嗯！”

等少年从疼痛中回神，以是不知道身体的第几次迎合。

原因无他。

因为他唯二在酒缸口上的支撑便是倚靠其上的腰肢以及他为防止掐入酒缸而攀附在缸口的双手。

“莲，莲华……好麻……”

双腿被莲花血鸭击打的失去知觉，全身上下的感触都自承受冲击的后穴扩散袭来。

被动的承受让他面临着陷入酒缸的窘境，他不得不在每一次莲花血鸭整根没入时抬起陷入酒缸里的后穴。看起来就像他在迎合身上之人的运动。

“嗯……嗯……别碰那里！”

似乎是感受到被层层褶皱包裹住的那一点凸起受到了相较之前出入时更多的关照，被阴茎前端反复摩擦的那一处变成了一枚轰炸神经的地雷，激得他一时间松开作为身体支撑的双手，空桑少主险些沉入身下的一大坛女儿红。

脑中被烟花轰炸得失去五感，胡乱的攀上莲花血鸭的后背，少主完全折叠的身体让探入后穴的阴茎感受到了前所未有的刺激。莲花血鸭闷哼一声，任由身下少年修剪得体的指甲深深地刺入他的肩胛，而他只是继续向着缠绵的肠壁更深处开采。

“太深了，莲华，不要……”

少年小声的抽泣着，太多的烟火在脑海中炸裂，他的前端关口再一次失守的喷洒在两人的胸腹间。第二次的喷射让他的精液较之方才稀释了些，黏液顺着剧烈动作的两具躯体向下方划去，一点点落进了击打出气泡的酒水里。

“莲华，不要，莲华……”

少年低喘着，倚靠在小腿和那人的颈间，断断续续的说着不要，过快的抽插让他明显的感觉到了，高潮之后的肠肉十分的敏感，那些争先恐后窜入后穴的酒水，好不容易被紧闭的臀瓣拒绝在外，却又和着依旧肿大的茎身一起强行破开他的防守。

“别这样，好奇怪。”

小声地抽泣混杂在莲花血鸭一次次吹动鬓发的喘息，他快受不了了。不仅是他一次次不听从他的意愿在没入后立刻离开，还有他在喘息声中夹杂的，那断断续续的“赞赏”。

“好爽。”

少年听到他说，他的抽泣更加急促。

“不要了，真的不要了……”

莲花血鸭不在一浅一深的让少年适应。站在酒缸边的双腿敞开，俯身将少主完全锁在他可以感觉到位置，身下人的后穴已经被他顶弄得十分舒适。每一次的深入，他都能感受到除了酒水刺激以外的紧紧磨合。

原来你也会匍匐在我身下么？

他当然可以听到少主在蹭在喉结上的鼻翼带上了哭腔，他甚至可以低头看到他口中银丝不断，眼中春水潋滟的美景。

“求我。”

少年微微抬头，看了一眼身上的莲花血鸭，咬牙间，刺入对方皮肤的指间更深了些。莲花血鸭口中，依旧只有与他下身冲撞频率重合的喘息。

“求，求你……”

“太快了。”少年闭上眼，根本不想看面前男人眼中的红光。

整根停留在肠肉里的阴茎终于没有了动作，它一动不动的任由少年羞涩地用通红的肉壁描绘形状。

完整地契合让莲花血鸭难耐的抽搐了一下。肠壁间的凸起被小幅度的抖动吓了一跳，惹得少年敏感的身子止不住的抖动起来，才经历高潮的前端又有了挺起的预兆。

“别，别抖……我，啊……嗯。”

被坏心思的人上下前后的小幅度抽动着，虽然不是每一次都能碾过那一点凸起，却是比这更让他瘙痒难耐。

“你，你。嗯……”

痒意顺着几欲滴血的肌肤爬上面颊，少主眼中露出了某种名为饥渴难耐的表情，他蹭了蹭莲花血鸭印着红莲的一大块完好肌肤，细细碎碎的开口恳求。

“快点……”

莲花血鸭没有回答，方才的抖动也停滞。似乎在等待少年认真的恳求。

“莲华，求，求你……”少年闭上的眼颤了颤，“动一动……”

原来你也会匍匐在我的身下这样可怜的祈求我的疼爱么？

猛地将少年露出酒缸的腰肢按回缸里，不给少主缓和的机会，整根阴茎拔丝抽离，少年面上的不舍还来不及显现，硕大的阴茎再次整根贯穿浸湿的后穴，将它的褶皱全部冲开。

“啊！我……啊！……莲华！”

快速的冲撞让少年来不及回神，只有腰肢作为支撑点堪堪压在酒缸上，两个人的体重直接将少年的后背压出了一条弧形的淤青。

“嗯。嗯。”

“我……莲华……嗯！”

好痛。

原来疼痛才是真正刺激这一切的病态。

莲花血鸭抬起双膝，全身的重力支撑在了外表粗糙带着可攀附型暗雕的酒缸上，无意间加重了全身被压在酒缸上的空主的负担，几番快速的抽插下，少年后背的淤青由浅入深，让他在快感中也承受着折磨。

四肢支撑在酒缸外围的莲花血鸭无限挤压着在酒缸和身上之人的夹缝中的少主。他俯身舔去少年眼角承载了无数欢愉的泪花，附而咬住了他红肿的下唇。略为粗鲁的扯露出松动的牙关，他继续在少年的舌尖吞咽着残留的津液，吞噬着他口中除了鲜血以外的一切空气。

少年的急促的喘息和呻吟逐渐模糊，一声声的迎合难以控制的外溢。就像他们不会换气的接吻，不间断的喘息也像极了身下麻木却依旧刺激的冲撞。

直到承受的一方浑浑噩噩的几欲昏迷，一股不属于自己身体的热流，破开包裹住异物的肠壁，直射进他的深处。用尽了最后的力气，少年前端吞吐出了一点点淅淅沥沥的黏液，昏睡在了凌乱的酒缸上。


End file.
